Curse
by Inu-fan20
Summary: She knew this was wrong, but somehow it felt so right...it was their hope, their shame, their curse.Angsty Sparrabeth.


The sunlight glimmered through the window announcing morning time had come, her body was pressed up against his, his arms were around her tightly, he looked so peaceful when he slept, she knew it was time for her to go, she knew this was wrong but just somehow it felt so right.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and threw the covers off of her, she stood up and started to put her clothes back on, she didn't notices he was already awake and was staring at her, when she finally finished she lifted her head up and was startled to see his face right in front of hers, she smiled at him, she was completely glowing, he understood she couldn't stay, but still, it was hard for him to watch her go away.

She leaned in and hugged him almost desperately, trying to remember every touch, every kiss, every _I love you _that was said last night, just to help her get trough the day, another day she was a prisoner, _Just one more day _she said to herself.

She turned to leave, but he placed his arms around her waist, he caressed her gently, he slowly began to place soft kisses on her neck, trying to get her to stay, unfortunately for her, he was succeeding.

"Leave him" he whispered to her ear, his breathing was soothing, she asked God to give her strenght, she couldn't resist his touch.

"Today, we'll go. Nobody will notice, isn't that what you want? Don't you want to be free?" he continued, his kissing became more intense, she felt a moan escape her lips against her will.

"I am free" she told him, she could see his deep dark eyes, her breathing became more and more heavy, a grin appeared on his face, he moved his hand to her thigh while the other kept her back pressed to his body.

"You're deceiving yourself. You call youself a pirate, you say you're free, but you can't even leave him" he said with bitterness, he made her turn so they could be face to face.

Her eyes suddenly filled with sorrow and shame, but she never stopped staring at his eyes, she really was able to see trough him, and he did the same to her, he could almost read the look in her eyes.

"You said you'd never throw that in my face, is this how you keep your promises?" she asked him with a weak voice.

"It's the same way you keep yours" he couldn't stop himself from saying it, he was just really tired, but he'd said the truth, and truth always hurt. He knew he was the cause she'd broken her wedding vows, the same he'd blessed on the deck of the Black Pearl, the same ship where they were right now. His cabin was filled with sunlight, but there was a darkness surrounding them, it was their hope, their shame, their _curse_.

She took a deep breath, she was too sick of this, she never planned this life for her, no one did, no one knew about it. She was exhausted, she couldn't do it anymore, one day she'd have to pick, her heart had already picked someone, but her common sense and any trace of the love she once felt for her husband made her doubt, but then she would look at him, both pirate and good man, and her defenses would go down, but at the same time everything seemed alright.

"You're right" she stated and looked down, she was falling, yet there he was to catch her, he put his forehead against hers, their noses touched slightly, a tear was rolling down her cheek, but he cleared it delicately with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, love." he put his hand on her back and embraced her, her head was in his chest and she could hear his heart beating, for some unknown reason he had the ability to tame her, to calm her, to set her free.

"I say stupid things when you're not with me" he said as his body started moving, they were dancing, the silent music played on their minds, it was that song she had taught him on the rum runner's island, it was a happy tune, it was their tune.

"I was here with you the whole time, Jack" she let him lead her through the dance, there was no music, but the song remained in their hearts, for it was theirs.

"I miss you the whole time, Lizzie. You know I can't leve without you" she agreed as she smiled, their bodies stil rocking with the imaginary music, but suddenly he stopped, his face was serious, but remained soft.

"Marry me"


End file.
